


Как не надо менять ориентацию

by PlainTiger



Series: Как не надо писать Карравилл [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 раз, когда Джейми и Гари пытались стать геями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как не надо менять ориентацию

1\. Во время одного из дерби, в перерыве, подтрибунные помещения. Гари был настолько зол, что схватил Джейми за челюсть и готовился набить ему наглую скаузерскую рожу. Только вот Джейми был более изобретателен, поэтому Гари получил поцелуй и укус в губу впридачу. Говорят, смех Джейми было слышно даже на самых верхних трибунах.  
  
2\. День святого Валентина. Джейми купил самую яркую, отвратительно розовую открытку и отправил её Гари. Каково же было удивление Джейми, когда он получил в ответ открытку с эмблемой Эвертона и подписью “Я ненавижу тебя больше всего на свете. Твой враг навек Гари”. И розовым сердечком на ней.  
  
3\. Какой-то паб, куда Джейми и Гари пригласили друг друга. Спор “кто продержится трезвым дольше” закончился признаниями в вечной ненависти и в том, что оба делали по ночам, оставшись одни дома. Кстати, Гари всё ещё должен Джейми тот самый диск.  
  
4\. Номер отеля, через неделю после предыдущего раза. Обсуждение вопроса “у кого больше” началось с невинных вещей вроде трофеев и зарплаты, затем переросло в драку, ну а потом… В общем, экспериментальным путём было выявлено, что неважно, у кого больше, так как больно будет в любом случае. Хотя бы из-за ушибов. И что в 25 номере очень скрипучая мебель.

5\. Когда в один прекрасный день Джейми позвонил Гари и выпалил пламенную речь об искренней любви к нему. Гари был настолько впечатлён, что в ответ сказал ему немало по-настоящему тёплых и ласковых слов. Джейми знал о 1 апреля с самого начала. Гари узнал о 1 апреля, когда повесил трубку и посмотрел в календарь.


End file.
